


Mother's Day

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Age Play, Drabble, Incest roleplay, Other, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occurs in a post-series setting in which Gojyo and Hakkai's family issues are cheerfully given free rein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150902) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



Gojyo lit the stove with a match, put the kettle on. He tied a ribbon around the carnations he'd bought at the market. They were a deep, almost purple red.

In the bedroom doorway, Gojyo called out: "Happy Mother's Day," so glad they lived on the outskirts of town, and so damn hard.

Hakkai stretched, sleep-slitted eyes watching Gojyo settle the tea tray.

"So thoughtful." Hakkai said, bending up as Gojyo bent down. Hakkai touched his shoulders, sides and hips, unlacing Gojyo's trousers in the course of their kiss.

"No outdoors clothes in bed," Hakkai said.

Gojyo grinned. "Yes, Mama."


End file.
